The Rain Will Fall
by hothothothot
Summary: The world has become a dark and corrupted dystopia. The three friends devise a plan to stop the government and save the world. But, problems arise as they too, become corrupted and begin to turn on each other. Rated M for violence and sexual themes.


The world had become a dark and ghostly place. After the government become power-hungery the United States has lived under a dictatorship. This only happen in the corse of a year. Ed, Eddy, and Doble D are still friends, but the wolrds falling before themselves has strengthned there friendship beyond compare.

It was another rainy day in the col-d-sac and Eddy walked over to Edds house to form a plan to overturn the governmnt. Ed was there too.

"Duoble Dee, we can not live in such a situation!" Eddy enraged. Ed was drooling because he has only half of brain.

"We have lost all our rights and we are not alud free speech!" Dpuble dee agreed in anger.

"Toast!" Ed barged. "I like toast."

Eddy and Edd ingnore Ed because he ded weight. They decide to formulate mch of a catstropic plan to save the land. Edd start to thinks. He made such a huge thinks that he start to make a sould suck vortex in his head. Ed start to get suck into the votxe but Eddy save him with his massive man grip. Dooble De loooses contlo of his gaping brain vortex and unleashes it on Jimmy who just walk in to the room.

"NOOOOO!" Creyd Jimy. "I STILL HAVE MY LIVE!~""

Dubble d stiks his hand into his vortex to save jimmy but he fails and only grabs green brain mater.

"Ew." he saiys.

He wipes the brains on ed and Ed becomes of much intellinget.

"I have an idea that shall safe the word.!" ED EXclaim.

Doubl dees vortex suddenly close and he is interested in Eds idea.

"What ever is you genius idea,Ed?" He asked in a doubting and sarcasm matter.

Ed paused to make a large think. He then said.

"We have to have a hunogous orgy. This is owr only salutaion."

Everyone agree.

Eddys penis began to throb in a massive mannerism.

"Oh I AM OF MUCH HORNINESS!""

Eddy climbed on top of Eds sldenr fame and begen to have sex in his butt. Doble D grbed his mannhood that was small ): and began touching himself. H then climbed on top of eddys sexy dobay and inserted himself.

"Edd I cannot even feel you you are so small lol!" Eddy luaghed as he thrusted his massive member into Eds tight butthole.

Edd creyd at his dillema and they all came at the same tim.

"Did we solve it?" Doble dees asked with swet falling form his head.

"No." Ed laugh. "I just trick you so we have sex. Now were all gay."

Eddy cry and began to drink some alhchcols to forget the pain of his trama. It dose not work. So he go take a bath in his bathtub and cuthimself to death.

"Ed why did you trick us so?" Edd crey while holding ZEddys dying body.

"Because I am not actually Ed." Ed say/

Suddenly, everything stopped. Time stopped. Life stopped. Everything that was in motion suddenly stopped. As Edd slowly reeled back trying to comprehend what Ed had just said to him, Eddy lifted his head up from his dying body and spat in Ed's face. Ed grinned in the most malicious and conniving way. He grabbed Double D by his neck and lifted him up until he was looking straight into his frieghtened eyes. Edd looked back into Edds. He saw nothingness. He knew Ed had grown cold. There was nothing left there. Just pure evil. Edd began to weep as Ed tightened the grip around his neck. Edd suddenly began to struggle for breath. He was losing air and he knew it. He flailed his legs helplessly trying to kick Ed. He scratched at Eds hands, but he was already too weak. The light was growing dimmer and dimmer. Until everything went black and the last thing he heard was the sadistic laughter of someone he thought he knew.

Eddy who suddenly is back to life. Crawled to Edds body and tryed to shake him to wake up. But he was ded. Eddy was furios.

He punched Ed. And ed flew into the wall.

"Why ED?" HE SCreemed!

"Because I am not ED!"

"Then who are you!" EDYY exclamd. He was shotting to kill.

Ed punched hole into the wall and ran . Eddy chase after him. He grab a big ass bazooka.

He pointed it at ED and ed stopped in his run.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Eddy yelled.

"You want to know?" Ed smiled. "I'll tell you."

The rain was pourring down the streets of the street and all the neightoorhood kids looked out side to see the communision. Every one was there, naz and kevin and evn Rolf.

"ILL TELL ALL OF YOU! Ed yeld!

"Tell us!" everyone began to exclaim.

"Okay Eddy!" HHAHAHAH" he laughed like a loony person.

...

...

.

..

...

.

...

"I.

AM.

PLANK."

Then Eddy creyed and blew ED up with the bazooka. All the bood and guts shot everywhere and landed on everyone who began to puke into the rain puddles. Edd sobbed over the pile of blood and vomit that was once his BFF. He knew he could not live whit such pain.

He took one last look at his friends, at his home, and at the dark, corruput sky. He then pulled a sowrd out of his butt and stabbed himself.

He died.

After the death of the three luvers, the world soon died of from all the saddnes of the news. It was of such saddnes. But oinly one survive.

Far off in an other demension, Jimmy can be found floating on the green salime plant with all the smoking hot bitches of the univers.


End file.
